


Kink Case File W-1

by SEALCommander_M_Stark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Just being careful with tags, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, READ NOTES, Semi Established Relationship, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEALCommander_M_Stark/pseuds/SEALCommander_M_Stark
Summary: While Steve's off in Montana, something brews up between Danny and Mary. It started as 'just this once' and it became an affair of sorts. With each other, they seem to be able to explore things they've only ever been able to enjoy in porn. A busy day keeps Mary from relieving her bladder until Danny's pleasuring her and it's the discovery of a new kink that they'll both call 'A happy accident'.





	Kink Case File W-1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU! Yes you, reading this! 
> 
> Did you take note of the rating? Did you choose to proceed understanding what it meant? 
> 
> Did you read the summary? Can you see where this is going? 
> 
> Did you read the tags? 
> 
> If you're not sure what watersports are, and the summary didn't help: It's piss play. It's the arousal and use of piss during play/sexual interactions/intercourse. Which involves peeing on each other, touching piss, drinking piss. 
> 
> If you're still here after ALL of that, then I hope you enjoy~

_'Just dropped Joan off at day-camp. Picking up things for dinner. Any request?' -M_

Danny smiled at his phone before he replied. 

_'Yeah but nothing you can get at the store. See you soon.' -D_

_'No dick pic? :(' -M_

_'I have more class than that. You wanna see my cock. Come see it in person ;) '-D_

'Yes, daddy~' -M

Danny admired the texts for a bit longer before he deleted them. As much as he wanted to keep them, until he got a second phone, he had to be careful. It shouldn't feel like a dirty affair, but it does. He knows that both he and Mary are consenting adults, but it still feels weird. With Steve being gone after Joe's death it feels like they're keeping it secret from him. Mary as his sister and Danny as his best friend, without him being in the loop it does feel...weird. Not to mention it just doesn't seem like something they could talk to him about. 

The blond wasn't sure how it got this far. One day he was over, checking in to make sure she was okay. She only had a vague idea of what Steve was going through. They had some beers and a glass of wine...or two. Comfort became a need, and that led to a somewhat awkward morning after. 

Danny was still worried about Steve, and after crossing that line he felt even more of a need to protect Mary and be there for her. Which only led to them having sex again. And again. And again until he spent more time at the McGarrett home than his. With Steve being gone, Junior didn't feel comfortable staying there, which gave them the privacy they needed. Like now. Grace and Charlie were with Rachel, and Joan was going to a summer day camp where she could make new friends and learn different things about the island. 

Which left him and Mary some private time. She beat him to the house and gave Danny quite the view for when he got there. Her hair was a dark blond mess, a smirk on her lips, and she was shirtless. Her perky breast bouncing as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately as Danny walked them to the kitchen counter and placed her on it. Breaking the kiss he smiled at her before peppering her neck with kisses until he reached her breast. Danny took one of the hard, erect nipples into his mouth and suckled hungrily while he played and pinched the other one between his finger and thumb. 

" _Danny_!" Mary moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. She was squirming as Danny's free hand traveled down between her legs and caressed her pussy through her pants. "Danny..."

"Mmm...yes babe?" Danny asked teasingly. 

"Stop being such a tease! I've been doing errands and chores nonstop all day. I want the main event and I want it _now_!" 

Danny kissed her again, "So bossy...very McGarrett-y."

"Hell yeah! Now fuck me, Williams!" 

Danny didn't need more encouragement. His pants were incredibly tight and he wanted release. Carrying Mary to the bedroom was easy and spent making out. Danny knew the McGarrett home like the back of his own hand by now. When he had her on the bed, he and Mary made quick work of the remaining clothing. She undid her jeans and Danny tugged them down along with her panties. Mary's new favorite thing was to literally rip Danny's shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere and the next day she'd sew them back on in apology, but at the moment neither of them cared so long as the shirt ended up off of Danny. Together they fumbled with Danny's belt and pants. 

Once his pants were off, Mary let out a groan at the tent in Danny's pants. She's always suspected that Danny was 'more than impressive'. When he walked around in those slacks it was hard for anyone's gaze not to go south and wonder. When she first got Danny into bed, she was wowed and spent a good portion of the night worshiping Danny's cock and watching just how she could edge him on before he finally exploded. The rest of the night was either that amazingly thick and long cock fucking her senseless or her riding him until she forgot her name. 

Arousal coursed through added with the sensation of a full bladder. She hadn't been lying when she told him that she'd been so busy. It was also a very hot day and she stayed very hydrated. In the back of her mind, she knew she should have gone to the bathroom first, but lately, when it comes to thinking about Danny, everything else just fades away. 

Danny had her on her back, legs spread and over his shoulders while he went at her pussy like a starving man. "Fuck...fuckfuckfuck...Danny..."

He smirked as he kissed his way up her body, replacing his mouth with his fingers while Danny's mouth went back to her tits. 

"Oh shit...fuck Danny! Dan..Danny stop, wait I'm gonn-" but it was too late. She came hard and squirted but didn't stop with that. A trickling stream of urine and Mary had no control and couldn't stop. She felt mortified and embarrassed. She had no idea what to say to Danny, but apologies were already forming only to turn into a moan. Why? Because Danny leaned down and captured the stream in his mouth, latched on and began to drink greedily making her gush out a second wave. Her legs were sore from being spread like that and holding them up in midair...tingling and sensitive...but she was captivated as Danny finished drinking her piss, and licked her inner thighs and around her pussy. 

She was panting as she watched Danny sit up and lick his lips. Their eyes met for a moment before she pulled him in for a fierce kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. More than the usual sense. When she pulled back, she bit her smirking lip. "God that was so hot."

"You're so hot. Fuck, I can't believe we just did that..." 

"Did you like it? You sorta...you sorta just went for it. No hesitation...no _real_ hesitation, anyway." 

Danny shrugged, "It's something I've thought about. I saw my chance. I took it. I mean otherwise...the mood would have been kinda ruined, doncha think?"

He had a point there. She would have been mortified and unable to look Danny in the eye for weeks. Looking down, she saw how hard he was and she had to wonder...

"Do you..." She gave him a pointed look. "Ya know..." She pulled back and laid against the pillows, legs spread, arms at her sides, and chest pointed out. She looked from his cock back to his eyes and giving him her best seductive look. 

"Fuck, you serious?" 

"Hell yeah baby...Mark me." 

Danny stood up off of the bed and gripped the base of his cock. He gave Mary another chance to back down and change her mind. Thing about the McGarrett's...they never back down. Danny relaxed his bladder and the stream flowed from the head of his dick and soaked Mary's chest. She smeared it all over her tits, down her torso, and rubbed her pussy. Then she leaned in closer, letting the stream hit her face. She smiled happily before she opened her mouth as Danny stepped closer and she returned the favor of drinking from the source. Danny gripped her hair and let her drink from him until he was done. When he was he didn't let her go. He tightened his grip on her hair and thrusted deeper. She gagged a bit and Danny let her have the time she needed to get used to his size before he started to fuck her mouth. Because of his size, she hasn't really been able to deep throat him but each time she got a bit closer to her goal. She pulled away when she needed to breathe better. Danny raptured her lips as he manhandled her onto her back and pressed his cock against her pussy. 

Not being one to be outdone, she flips them over and smirks down at Danny as she sits on his cock, taking him in inch by inch until she's got all of him. She throws her head back as she squirms with pleasure. 

"You want my cock that bad, McGarrett? Take it." Danny ordered. 

She herself as a good little soldier, and did as asked. She road Danny's big dick until they each came, making an even bigger mess. It wasn't like she was keeping score or anything, but that was like the third set of sheets they've ruined. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sealcommandermstark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
